Shades of Fire
by Brittglamorra
Summary: Macavity is out for blood, and he kitnaps Asparagus along with others in an act of revenge. But what happens when Asparagus won't break and the ginger fiends resolve starts faltering? (Re-upload from my old account)
1. Part 1: Taken

**Shades of Fire By: Brittglamorra**

 _~This is a re-upload of this story from my old account Magical Miss Brittstoffelees.~_

 **Chapter 1: Taken**

The night it happened was dark and cloudy, not a touch of moon nor starlight penetrating the ever-thick shadows…Something moved though…Unseen, unheard, unscented…

A young red tabby tom cat woke up in his den, his pale yellowish-green eyes darting around, unsure of why he was awake, as he heard nothing…But then there was the softest sound…like fur rustled ever so softly in the gentlest breeze. He looked towards the corner and saw glowing ice-blue eyes. They grew as their owner suddenly surged towards him and everything went black for the tom…

He didn't know how long it had been, but he woke up in a dark cell that stank of blood and fear. He looked around, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light…There was a scent clinging to his fur…One that was scarcely detected yet unmistakable…It was Macavity's scent. The mingled smells of whiskey, countless cats, blood, and something rugged and alluring...something that drew queens into his bed at night and Hench-cats to his forces. Asparagus shakily rose to his paws, and felt his head which spun rapidly, and throbbed. There was a large bump, but it felt as though it had been tended to…He sighed, despising the tom all the more but remaining calm…Then a terrifying thought entered his head…Who else had Macavity taken? He shakily walked over to the cell door, and peered through the small set of bars…He could hear cats moaning, and crying, and whispering in other cells…He shivered and took in a breath.

"Macavity!" He shouted calmly. It took several long moments but the prisoners all fell silent, as a shadow with icy eyes sauntered lazily down the stairs and down the corridor of cells. Asparagus watched him approach and blinked when the tom halted inches from his own face, the only thing separating them the bars of the cell window.

"What is it that you want?" Macavity asked quietly, but with a dangerous edge.

"How many of us have you taken?" Asparagus asked calmly, seeming uncaring about the toms distance, nor his tone. Macavity tilted his head curiously.

"Not many. Just Tugger, Pouncival, Electra, and Cassandra." He growled.

"You took a couple of kittens?" Asparagus asked, with a sigh. Macavity just gave a nod. "Will you release them?" Asparagus asked.

"I will not." Macavity replied in an equally calm tone.

"Hmm…That may create a problem. Pouncival is very small and nervous as it is and Electra is barely weaned. What is it you seek with kittens?" Asparagus asked.

"That is my own business." He paused then added. "I have a question for you tom." Asparagus tilted his head curiously.

"What is it?" Asparagus asked.

"Where is Mistoffelees?" He asked, his eyes sparking curiously. Asparagus blinked.

"I will not tell you. Why should I answer your questions when you will not answer mine?" Asparagus asked reasonably. Macavity's eyes narrowed.

"You have more guts than most tom. I am trying to get to one of the Jellicle's if you must know. He recently wronged me and I will punish him for it." Macavity said, watching the other through narrowed eyes. Asparagus rolled his eyes.

"Misto and Victoria went on a trip with Skimble and a friend of Skimble's called Lyon, to Ireland. Macavity nodded his head.

"Whatever. Then at least the little pipsqueak cannot ruin my plan this time." Macavity growled. He turned and began to walk away when Asparagus daringly stretched out a paw through the bars and tapped the ginger fiends shoulder. Macavity looked slightly surprised and he slowly turned back, arching one eyebrow questioningly.

"My name is not tom. It is Asparagus." Asparagus told him. Macavity snorted.

"I know. But your name doesn't matter here." He growled, before he stalked away. Asparagus drew in his paw and turned, curling up in the corner on the hard, cold cement. Luckily cats found any surface comfortable enough to sleep on, and he did, drifting into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Two days passed before Asparagus began to hear the wails of pain from Tugger and Cassandra…But he never heard pain from the kittens. They just cried out in fear and longing to go home. Asparagus hated the sounds, and wanted to kill Macavity, but he always held his quiet and calm attitude no matter what taunts Macavity threw at him to break him. It was four days later when he heard his door unlock. He blinked, sitting down and observing Macavity enter his cell before the tall tom closed the door behind him. He stalked forwards, his claws sliding out. Asparagus tilted his head slightly.

"Are you really going to torture me?" He asked in an almost bored tone. He knew the tom could get to the other by making them scream and leaving them in pain. Macavity raised one eyebrow looking momentarily confused before he blinked it away and glared daggers.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He snarled. He launched himself forwards and crashed into Asparagus who did not fight back nor utter the slightest peep apart from the odd gasp when he was punch in the stomach. Macavity raked his claws over the toms body over and over and bit his muzzle hard, and punched him, and threw him against the walls…His efforts became more and more desperate when still all the tom did was lay limp as he beat him senseless. Then as Macavity tired they became feeble and confusion lit in Macavity's eyes. Finally he stepped back, panting, blood dripping from his paws. Asparagus blinked up at him, pain in his eyes, and an unknown sadness. Macavity stared down at the battered and bloody tom.

"What….?" He broke off staring down at one of the cats he had grown up with. Asparagus stared back evenly.

"Look at your paws and remember how you used to be. Now please leave." Asparagus meowed very quietly. Macavity blinked down at him anger briefly flashing in his eyes before it was replaced with doubt and confusion. Then he did look at his paws. His eyes flashed with something close to panic but it was so brief at the time Asparagus wondered if he had imagined it. Then Macavity turned and silently slipped from the room, closing the door behind him. Asparagus licked the blood gingerly from his tender wounds then curled up and fell asleep, exhaustion and pain overtaking him. His dreams were empty as they had been since he was very young.

Macavity did not return for days but every second day Asparagus found a mouse or something else to eat laying by the door when he woke. Macavity did come again though, many days later, and without a word, and a stony and guarded look on his face he reopened Asparagus's wounds, and gave him new. Again no sound was uttered from the tom, and he simply stared questioningly up at Macavity. The ginger tom said nothing but there was fire in his eyes when he stormed out of the room in fury. Asparagus licked his wounds and fell asleep…This went on for a month…Asparagus never gave in, but it killed him to hear the fearful wails of the kits and the agonized screams of Tugger and Cassandra.

One night Asparagus woke up to fearful whimpering and sobbing. He stood and padded to his cell door, peering down the hall. He could see a shadow staring at a different door and he could hear Electra's sobs from inside, and Pouncival's shaky voice trying to comfort his little sister. Asparagus blinked as Macavity separated from the shadows and peered into the cell. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions, mostly sympathy and guilt. With a heavy sigh the tom quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Asparagus nervously listened. He could hear Electra squeaking fearfully and Pouncival's feeble hisses. Then he heard Macavity's surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

"Its ok kits…I won't hurt you. I don't hurt kits. Do you wanna go see someone?" he asked gently. Asparagus listened to a long pause then the tiny squeak of Pouncival.

"Yes….pp…pu….please." He stammered fearfully. He heard gentle rustling movement then he saw the tom carrying the two fear-scented kits towards…his cell? He slunk silently back into the shadows and curled up pretending to be asleep. Then his cell door creaked, and he opened his eyes again to see Macavity setting the two kits inside the door. His pale yellowish-green eyes met the fiends icy blue eyes for a long moment but Macavity said nothing, and his eyes were unreadable. Then he drew back and watched as Electra raced towards Asparagus who sat up and opened his arms as she leaped at him. He winced as she hit his wounds, but he did not care. The thin bedraggled tom simply clutched her close to him. He dipped his head once to Macavity in thanks and watched Pounce, who hesitated by the door. The tiny tom-kit looked up at Macavity and spoke in a trembling voice.

"Th…thank you…" He mewled. Macavity looked down at the kit, surprise flashing in his eyes, before Pounce raced over to Asparagus and pressed close to him as well. Asparagus looked up into Macavity's confused and questioning stare. He tilted his head to the side as Mac spoke quietly.

"I will be releasing Tugger and Cassandra tomorrow to go back to the tribe, but you must stay and so must the kits." He growled lowly. Asparagus blinked, but simply dipped his head, believing it useless to even try to answer.

After that day there were no more screams. He never heard the voices of either of the two other adult Jellicle's again, and he was not beaten again either. He could see Macavity's resolve faltering. He and the kits were fed more food than any of the said cats were receiving previously and Asparagus was putting on weight again, though he noticed both the kits had been in healthy weight, and unharmed when they had first returned to him. One day Mac even had a Hench-cat throw in some straw and a blanket for the kits, though there was enough room for Asparagus to curl up on it with them as well. Eventually the russet-red tom lost track of the days, and it all just seemed the same to him. Wake up, eat, tell stories to the kits, sleep, repeat. Another month had to have passed by and one day Mac came into the cell.

He looked disgruntled and he picked up the kittens who immediately squealed in fear. Asparagus slowly stood, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Macavity was surprised. He knew the normally docile tom would fight for those little scraps.

"Be quiet." Macavity told the kits, who immediately fell silent. He looked up at Asparagus. "I am taking them back to the junkyard. But you're staying here." Macavity growled. Asparagus nodded once, sitting down again. He watched as the fiery ginger and red tom walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

Macavity returned a few days later to test a theory. He wondered if now that Asparagus had no one to protect, the tom would cry out, or fight back, or do anything but remain creepily calm and quiet. Macavity beat him like he had never beat a Jellicle. Asparagus made not a single sound…Macavity stood over him panting again, blood all over his fur and he glared down.

"Why won't you scream?! He demanded furiously. Asparagus looked up at him with eyes that were surprisingly clear for a tom who had just been beaten as badly as he had.

"What is the point of that?" He answered with a question. He rested his head on his paws and watched Macavity. Macavity did not understand and left the battered, but not broken tom behind again…

The Hidden Paw did not harm Asparagus again, and instead avoided the tom.

Months passed by in a blur and Asparagus had begun longing furiously to go home. His heart ached and his mind was so empty…Macavity had not come to his cell since that night and Asparagus was confused.

One night he heard movement, and walked to his cell door to see Macavity slinking out of a cell and closing it behind him.

"Mac." Asparagus whispered. Mac? Since when did he address the murderous tom by his former nick-name? He blinked as the cold blue eyes snapped in his direction, mingled confusion and surprise in them. As well as reluctance…But he did pad over, his ears tilting back a little.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Why won't you let me go home? You have done nothing with me for a long time…I have been in this cell at least four months…I am tired of sitting around and doing nothing." Asparagus meowed. Macavity blinked.

"You can't go home. You must stay…Until…" the tall lanky tom paused, unsure of why he was keeping the tom anymore…He had gotten what he wanted long ago.

"Until?" Asparagus questioned. Macavity growled.

"Until I say so." He replied bitterly. Asparagus tilted his head.

"Do you remember when we were kits? We were playing in the park and you asked me why I preferred playing there rather than the junkyard? I told you I liked the wide open spaces. I liked that there were no high piles of junk that cast shadows on the beautiful sun. I loved the sun and I still do. You said you did too…You told me it reminded you of your mother…You loved your mother so why are you hiding in the shadows?" Asparagus asked softly. He blinked as Macavity jerked open the door and came in. He grabbed a pawful of Asparagus's chest fur and put his face close to the other cats, fire burning in his eyes.

"How dare you bring her up?! It's my fault she is dead, so you think I want to be reminded of her?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH ASPARAGUS! I forgot and you keep making me remember!" Macavity slammed Asparagus into the wall and began punching the paler red tom relentlessly. Asparagus just took it silently, though tears did enter his eyes. Macavity's hits grew feeble as Asparagus just stared into his eyes. Then he stopped…Asparagus was slightly surprised that there was a trace of tears in the tall tom's eyes. Macavity dropped him and stumbled to the other side of the cell sinking down to the floor with his back to the door, and panting shakily while he glared at Asparagus, who was picking himself up and whipping the blood from his face.

Shockingly the small tom felt something stir in him as he watched the large and fierce cat struggle not to cry…And Asparagus remembered the day Dellalora died.

His mother had died that day too… He looked up at the younger tom whom had been his closest friend when they were young, and he blinked in sadness.

"I don't think you ever forgot." He rasped. "And I lost my mother that day too…I understand…But taking out all your anger and grief on others is not ok…Do you think she'd want you to be doing this? Do you ever think you will stop seeing blood on your paws? I know you do…I know what its like…You won't Mac." Asparagus murmured. He paused for a very long time before he shook his head sadly and looked at his paws then Mac who was staring at him with wide and pain-filled eyes. Asparagus sighed. "You could have come back a long time ago you know? But now perhaps you are too far gone." Asparagus sighed. He turned his back on Macavity and curled into a tight ball resting his head on his paws.

"Wh..what…?" Macavity stammered. Asparagus sighed again and closed his eyes.

"What ever happened to the Macavity I used to know?" He muttered. There was a long silence before he heard his door creak and he looked over his shoulder, only to find what was expected. Macavity's wasn't there.

That night, for the first time in years, since he was but a kit, Asparagus the Prodigy cat dreamt. But it was not really a dream…It was more of a memory.

 _Asparagus tumbled over and over, laughing with his best friend. His red fur shone sleek in the sunlight and his eyes glowed happily as he wrestled with his companion who shared a darker and fierier shade of his red fur. The smaller kit's blue eyes glowed warmly and the two rolled about, playfully batting at one another. Finally they broke apart trotting towards a towering oak tree and resting in the shade. They lay down and rolled onto their backs, watching the clouds through the leaves._

" _Hey Aspy?" The smaller one murmured._

" _Yeah?" Asparagus replied._

" _Are we always gonna be best friends?" He asked. Asparagus rolled over and stared into the wide and unsure eyes of the kitten. Finally he nodded._

" _We will. Forever." Asparagus promised. The smaller kit purred and wriggled closer to him. The two began pointing out clouds, when Asparagus looked at the other kit._

" _Mac?" he meowed. The little kit looked at him curiously._

" _Yeah?" He asked._

" _Is there….errrmmm…a queen you like at the junkyard?" He asked awkwardly, blushing a little under his fur. Macavity blushed too and looked away._

" _Well…I don't know…Likia and Deme are ok I suppose…But I don't really like them…like that." He meowed in response. Then he looked at the other kit. "How about you?" He asked. Asparagus blinked, embarrassment rushing through him._

" _No…err…I don't like queens…" he meowed. Mac rolled over and blinked at his friend._

" _You mean you like toms?" Mac asked. Asparagus blushed and rolled away from his small friend._

" _Maybe…I don't know…I just…." He sighed and glared at his paws. "It's stupid. You must think I am mental now." He muttered. Macavity rolled to his paws and padded close to his friend, pressing against his side again._

" _It's ok. I don't think it's stupid…but you have always been mental." Mac teased._

" _Hey!" Asparagus snorted. He leaped at his friend and bowled him over, and the two rolled across the grass, laughing._

Asparagus snapped awake panting. His ears flicked this way and that, and he gradually calmed himself again. He blinked, lowering his ears in sadness…What had happened to the old Macavity? And why did he hurt him so when they had been so close? For now, unfortunately for Asparagus, these questions would remain unanswered.


	2. Part 2: Bruised Not Broken

**Shades of Fire**

 **Chapter 2: Bruised Not Broken**

Asparagus lay there for many days. But then one day something very surprising happened. He lifted his head as his cell door was opened. Macavity pushed it open wide and stood there.

"Come on. You're going to help me with my work." Macavity growled, not meeting the elder tom's gaze. Asparagus blinked in confusion but rose and followed Macavity out. The tall lanky tom led him up the stairs and into the main level of the warehouse, where several Hench-cats milled about training. None glanced at them, seemingly unconcerned with their boss's business. Asparagus observed some of the strange and complex battle moves they were doing before Macavity turned walking up some stairs and into a dark dimly lit room that smelled strongly of him. There was a desk by huge windows that were painted over in red. Macavity moved behind his desk and gestured for Asparagus to sit in the chair opposite him. The paler red tom did so and faced the Napoleon of Crime, whom sat riffling through papers and such.

After a long time Macavity slid a small stack of papers towards Asparagus and the tom tilted his head curiously.

"You need to figure these out. It's plans to raid the Pollicle Place. These seem flawless but we are caught and chased out every time. You used to be good at solving problems so solve these ones." Macavity growled. Asparagus read through the plans, his eyes peeled for any fluke that could cost them the mission…then he spotted something.

"Hey Mac? Do you have blueprints for this place?" He asked. Macavity looked up from other paper work he was doing then opened a drawer and pulled out a blue sheet of paper with lines and diagrams on it.

"Here." He grunted, handing it to him. Asparagus looked carefully then he snapped his fingers, his ears perking up.

"That's it! You guys have been going through the ventilation shaft! That is what is costing you the mission." He meowed. Macavity looked up at him.

"How can that be? There are no alarms or traps in it." Macavity meowed. He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "At least not anymore…" Asparagus blinked, his logical mind churning.

"No but there is a minor draft of AC. There are vents over each Pollicle's kennel and some in the main office where they keep the guard dog. Your scent has been blowing straight towards the dogs every time!" Asparagus meowed, clucking his tongue as he used to do when he solved a problem. Macavity snatched the blueprints and smacked his own forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He growled. He shifted through the papers and jotted down new notes, his face a mask of intensity. Asparagus watched him curiously, then finally blinked and looked at the papers.

"You could try getting in through the sewage system beneath the building…It may be disgusting but it would hide you scent and it would be less loud." Asparagus meowed. Macavity nodded his head, a thoughtful look entering his eyes. He rose to his paws rapidly.

"Come. We are going to speak to the Hench-cats." He meowed briskly, leading the tom from the room, and clutching his precious papers. Asparagus followed, his head tilted to the side…It sort of felt good doing something again…even if it was plotting schemes. He could feel his anger melting away and excitement replacing it.

He followed the fiery coated fiend back down the stairs and winced when the large tom gave a sharp whistle. Immediately scores of multi-colored toms and she-cats appeared and stood before Macavity and this strange new tom at his shoulder. Asparagus could see fear and curiosity flash in their eyes as they observed all the scars on his body and the way Macavity stood next to him as an equal rather than a superior. Asparagus found this rather humorous but held his eerily calm demeanor. He instead met their gazes, tilting his head slightly, and blinked as they looked quickly away. Never before had their boss considered one anything close to an equal so they believed this tom to be dangerous and to be feared.

"Alright. Our plan on raiding the Pollicle Place will be achieved tonight. With the help of my new found ally, I have perfected this plan and we put it into action tonight." Macavity yowled. Asparagus listened to the supportive cheers, and saw an image of this feared and powerful fiend beside him as a tiny kit…He noticed Macavity's ears perked up and he cast a sideways glance at Asparagus. The paler red tom realized that Macavity had a connection to his thoughts right now and had seen the image. Asparagus blinked and spoke in his head.

 _Your cats seem to appreciate you greatly._ Asparagus thought.

 _Yes. They know what true power is._ Macavity replied, his eyes narrowing a bit.

 _Well I know what true friendship is._ Asparagus countered, arching an eyebrow. Mac blinked, and a flash of something briefly lit in his eyes before dying away.

 _Let's not start this right now. You are coming with us tonight._ Macavity thought with a growl. Asparagus shrugged and smirked in amusement.

 _Hmm…I might have to take a rain check. Never much liked Pollicle's myself._ He thought, showing Macavity the image of the time they had been chased all over the park by a small Pollicle pup who had been in heat. Macavity smiled, amusement lighting in his eyes.

 _Well too bad. You're coming._ Macavity said, and chuckled out loud quietly. Asparagus shrugged.

 _Oh well…I tried._ He thought, rolling his eyes…

Macavity snorted and explained the plan in full to the Hench-cats. A few groaned in disgust, but a look from Macavity silenced them. Then the tall lanky fiery tom led the way back up to his office and stuck the papers in the drawer before leading Asparagus back out into the hall and to the next room over. Mac opened the door and Asparagus blinked in surprise. Inside was a huge room literally coated in blankets and such, and all were red. The bed was an old humans bed, round and adorned in red satin. Macavity's scent lingered in here even more strongly than in his office. But the tall tom walked to another door and opened it. It led into another bedroom, smaller, with a smaller bed, but still blankets and pillows all over the place. A huge window was set against one wall and bright sunshine shone through. There were no other doors in this room, the only one being the one Asparagus stood in right now, as he gawked. Macavity smirked.

"Since you are helping out around here now you will no longer be considered a regular prisoner. You still have to stay here, and not run away, but you can sleep in here. Nobody uses this room." Macavity meowed. Asparagus nodded his head.

"Ok then. Thanks." He meowed. Asparagus felt a rush of kitten-like energy and dove head-first into a heaping pile of pillows. Macavity blinked in confusion and walked towards the tower.

"What are you doing?" Macavity growled scornfully. But suddenly Asparagus flew out of the pillows and tackled the Hidden Paw to the ground. Macavity was startled at first, but he felt no claws, and no pain and he realized the smaller tom was trying to play with him. He smirked in amusement and easily kicked Asparagus away. He landed and spun on the spot.

"You are an overgrown kitten, did you know that?" Mac asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Asparagus shrugged.

"I try." He purred. Macavity rolled his eyes in amusement and Asparagus leaped on him again, this time actually trying…and Mac was startled by the power behind the smaller tom. He realized that had Asparagus had fought back he might actually have had a chance of defeating him. Macavity pushed these thoughts aside and tackled Asparagus, rolling across the floor. They wrestled without hurting one another for awhile as they had as kits, before the two slumped against the pillows, and stared at the roof…There were several long moments of silence when the door burst open and a panicked looking guard darted in. Macavity was instantly on his paws.

"What is going on?" He demanded. The guard panted for a heartbeat before he gulped in air.

"The Jellicle's…The Jellicle's have broken in!" He yowled.

"How is that possible?!" Macavity demanded.

"That magic tux is back." The guard panted. Asparagus very suddenly broke away from Macavity and darted out of the room, fearing the safety of his friends.

"Asparagus!" Macavity roared, racing after him. But the small tom was faster. He flew down the stairs and halted at the bottom. There was a full riot ensuing before him…He could see several Jellicle toms, Munk, Tugger, Misto, Skimble, Admetus, Carbuckety, and even little Lyon attacking the Hench-cats fiercely and forcing them back. Panic surged through Asparagus but he stayed calm, mostly. He wore and icy expression and raised his voice above the clamor giving a long and loud yowl seething with authority, and full of anger.

"Enough!" He yowled. Almost instantly the Hench-cats drew sharply away from Asparagus pulling back towards the far end of the warehouse and away from the Jellicle's, as they looked up at him. Macavity was there now and had come to a halt on the stairs above Asparagus, his eyes wide, and the other Hench-cat behind him staring in shock. Asparagus growled low.

"Jellicle cats get out tonight!" He ordered. Munk blinked in confusion and stepped towards him.

"What? Asparagus? We came to free you." Munk meowed. Asparagus glared at him, feeling this was being done for the tribes own good.

"As you can see I do not need rescue. I am perfectly content staying right here. You have not seen trouble in your yard for some time. Now unless you want that to change get out!" Asparagus growled. Munk tilted his head.

"What did he do to you?" He breathed….Asparagus actually felt a real rush of anger.

"Nothing! I decided to stay, and stay I shall. Now get out immediately." Asparagus ordered again. Munkustrap blinked, utter grief in his eyes and he backed away. The other Jellicle's blinked and followed Munk out. Once Misto looked back at him and Asparagus winked once, but then pasted his bitter face on again, and glared daggers. Misto slipped out with a bitter hiss, and Asparagus looked at the Hench-cats.

"Tend to the wounded then go about your business." He snarled. The cats immediately began doing as told and scurried about. He turned to see Mac's shocked face and he shrugged and walked back up the stairs past the tom. Macavity watched him then followed him up. The single Hench-cat went down towards the others.

Asparagus walked back towards his room and slumped down on the bed. He buried his face in it as Mac came up and hesitantly scratched his ears.

"Why did you do that? You could have escaped…" Mac murmured. Asparagus sighed heavily and peered up at him.

"Because I knew you would have let me go." He whispered. Macavity blinked in surprise then lowered his ears.

"You're right." He muttered. Asparagus sighed.

"I don't want to go anymore…Remember that day in the park when you asked me if we were always gonna be best friends? I promised you we would forever, and I don't break promises…For some reason I just can't seem to hate you or fear you or stay mad at you…" Asparagus muttered, his voice tired. Macavity did something he had not done since they were kits. He nuzzled his friends chin and stared at him with wide eyes that were unsure like when they were kittens. Asparagus sighed and hesitantly scratched Macavity's ears.

"I never forgot your promise." Macavity whispered. "And I never forgot that day either…." Asparagus sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished they would…

A year and a several months passed and each day the two friends grew closer and more relaxed around one another…The Hench-cats noticed a change in their boss but none of them complained for they found that their own ranks dwindled less with this new red tom cat around. Asparagus had been doing things to the plans that seemed better that were doing more good than harm now…But if Macavity noticed he never said anything. It was one night after they returned from a heist a little tipsy that more was spoken than should have been.

Asparagus giggled like a dork and crashed into his pillow pile with a purr. His breath smelled of Macavity's best whiskey and his eyes shone with stars. Macavity was drunk too, and he was singing something randomly, when he collapsed beside Asparagus.

"That was epic! You're so good at plans!" Macavity slurred. Asparagus grinned.

"Yeah…I am de bestest!" He snorted then laughed and then the two toms fell silent, staring up at the roof. Then Macavity rolled to face him and spoke quietly, his blue eyes glowing.

"Y'know I remember the day you said you'd be my bestest friend forever…" he slurred. "I remember what else you told me, an y'know what? I like toms too…Queens are overrated." He purred. Asparagus looked at him, through surprised eyes.

"Bu…but Misto ish yer kit." He slurred. Macavity nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like em to…err…produce their kits." Macavity meowed. Asparagus shrugged.

"Have you ever been with a tom?" He asked. Macavity blinked and frowned.

"Actually no…" he meowed. Asparagus blinked.

"I have never been wit anyone." He slurred. Macavity blinked.

"Really? Weird…a goo lookin tom like yer self…" Macavity muttered.

"What?" Asparagus asked.

"What?" Macavity meowed. Then he shook his head and stared at his friend.

"What?" Asparagus asked.

"What you waiting fer?" Mac asked.

 _-You-_ Asparagus thought. "Not sure…" He said out loud. Mac tilted his head.

"I think I was waiting for you." Mac whispered very suddenly after a long pause. Asparagus blinked, his eyes going wide, as he stared at his friend who's ears suddenly tilted back in shame.

"Y…you were waiting for me?" Asparagus asked. Macavity blinked, looking at his paws.

"I'm sorry….I don't know where that came from…" But he said no more because Asparagus leaned forwards and pressed his warm lips to Macavity's. The fiery red fiends eyes widened in shock before he began to kiss Asparagus back and…Oh Everlasting…Asparagus did not believe he would ever forget the delicious taste of the other toms lips. He sighed heavily and drew back.

"I love you…" Asparagus whispered. Macavity's eyes widened as he stared over at his friend. "I always have."

"Me too." Macavity whispered back. The two toms sighed and curled up side by side on the bed, drifting into sleep.

When they woke up they looked at one another, wondering if this had simply been a dream, but looking into the eyes of the other they realized it was not…Asparagus leaned in and captured Mac's lips with his own. Macavity wrapped his paws around the smaller tom and leaned into his embrace…

It was two night later when the trouble began. That evening the two were simply sitting and talking at Macavity's bed when Asparagus dropped a heavy question.

"Mac?" He murmured.

"Hmmm?" The younger tom replied.

"If I asked you to…would you…Would you consider releasing your army and returning to the Junkyard with me?" He asked quietly. Macavity went rigid, fire lighting in his blue eyes.

"Is that what this was all about? Getting me to stop my crimes?" Macavity snarled. Asparagus drew back and shook his head rapidly.

"No Mac! How could you think that?! You took me remember?" Asparagus growled. But Macavity was backing away from him.

"It was all some scheme?! I hate you Asparagus! I HATE YOU!" Macavity yelled. But Asparagus leaped forwards and pinned him down. He leaned forwards and kissed him, their embrace passionate yet gentle. Macavity's eyes closed but then opened as Asparagus sat up.

"No." He said simply. Macavity sat up and clutched Asparagus's paw, his eyes wide.

"I can't go back." He breathed. Asparagus tilted his head.

"Then use your powers to do good." Asparagus meowed. Macavity blinked, his eyes going out of focus as he thought long and hard.

"But I am not good." Macavity whispered in anguish. Asparagus leaned closer to him so he was nearly touching noses with the younger tom.

"Mac you have always been good…You just forgot for awhile." Asparagus breathed. Macavity hesitated, glancing down then meeting the elder tom's gaze, before he leaned forwards and kissed him.

"OK." He meowed when he had pulled back. "But only if you promise to help me." Asparagus nodded.

"I will…I promise you Macavity." Mac smiled and the two toms went back to their conversation…

Asparagus became a joint leader with the tall lanky tom and no Hench-cat complained. Their status as a couple was eventually leaked into the ranks of the followers and they poked fun at their more docile leader now. Macavity used his powers to prevent crimes now and even forged a truce between his own created tribe and the tribe of the Jellicle's. Asparagus was allowed to visit them when he wished and sometimes Macavity would even grace them with his presence, reforming his bond with his brothers, father, son, and former friends. Everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
